Setting the Stage
by finalitylife
Summary: A few young heroes go out for some fun though things always have a strange way of working out when you finally get back home. Of course, its always a strange ride in the life of the Titans.
1. Chapter 1

1

A/N: Probably a three-four part mini story that really has no basis for anything except stupidity and killing boredom at work. Hell, I don't even think everything makes sense for that matter but what ya gonna do. Of course I just could stop writing it but ya know Sanity is relative...which in fact has nothing to do with anything at this moment. Enjoy, despise, or just blatantly loath it. OOC and just general strangeness with some underlying something. May end up being discontinued before it gets any further.

Setting the Stage

Chapter 1

By: Finalitylife

Since he left with them I've found myself unable to keep my eyes focused on the words of my book in front of me, but instead find myself constantly glancing at the clock on the wall. First it was every half an hour, then it was every ten minutes, then every five minutes, and now it seems like the hands have not even moved since last time I looked.

I slam the book shut in front of me with a grumble, placing it loudly on the table in front of me. I stand up, smoothing out my cloak and adjusting it so that it covers me, and I float over toward the kitchen. Tea...I need tea...lots and lots of soothing tea.

"Raven?" and I don't need her...not now...definitely not now. I force down a frustrated snarl and force my face into a blank stare, turning my head ever so slowly until the curious alien princess is clearly in my sight. I can tell she has questions from the moment I see her...questions I really don't want to answer, answers I myself don't want to think about.

"What...is...it...Starfire?" Each word comes out slowly, the calmness heavily forced into each word.

"Where are all of our friends?" Alright...think carefully and maybe if you give the right answer she'll stop asking questions.

"Out with Speedy and Aqualad."

"If they went out, why was I not invited to go with?" I can hear the slightest hint of sadness in her voice and my heart softens just a bit...a tiny, minuscule bit.

"It's a guy's night out Starfire so no girls allowed. It was Speedy's idea to get Robin out so that he would loosen up and stop obsessing over criminals for awhile." Starfire clasped her hands in front of her with a big smile on her face.

"That sounds like a very, very grand idea. Robin did indeed need to have more fun." I again grumble to myself at the cheerful alien.

"If you think going out and getting Robin drunk at a strip club is a grand idea then..." I clasp my mouth shut before I can finish my sentence, hoping for the love of peace of mind that Starfire didn't hear any of my outburst because if she did... Of course I know she heard me by the way her head has cocked to one side with her large, curiosity-filled green eyes staring intently at me.

"Friend Raven, what is getting drunk and what is a club of strip? I have never experienced either of those two since I've come to this planet. If it is not too much trouble, could you explain them to me or even show me..."

"No no no no no no...no no No. Starfire, trust me, you don't want to experience either of them. For one, nobody, and I mean nobody needs you being any more exuberant or hyperactive than you already are so drinking is a horrid idea. Secondly, you don't need to ever go where those guys went." She continues to stare at me with a heavy look of concentration on her face, and I just know this conversation isn't over though I so wish it was. Starfire has a tendency to keep asking questions until she fully understands, and I doubt she is satisfied with my explanation so far.

"But why must I never go to such a place? If all of our friends went then surely it must be a place of great fun." A place a hand on my head, trying to force down the growing headache, muttering to myself how I was going to kill Speedy for creating this situation. How I loathed him at this moment...well for that matter almost every moment. Speedy was a moron, a flirtatious, out-of-control, smart assed idiot who had a tendency to make the rest of my friends act like idiots...especially Robin. I've come to expect a certain level of extreme, childish stupidity from all of them but not Robin. He had his moments when it came to Slade long ago but now, I've come to expect him to be the level headed one, the one in control of the situation. However, I couldn't shake the feeling that it bothered me to know he was out looking at cheap, half naked women or that he was out having fun without me. What were those feelings about?

"Raven?" Starfire's soft voice pulls me back to reality, confirming that I had probably zoned out in my own thoughts. She is still looking at me waiting for an answer, and I finally respond through gritted teeth.

"Starfire, does watching women take off their clothes and dance for money sound entertaining to you?" Then I have a thought...for the love of all that is holy, do not answer that question yes! I can NOT have that conversation...ever! Her eyes grow wide, and I find myself holding my breathe waiting a response

"No," she replies softly.

"Exactly. That is what all the guys are watching right now at the strip club so obviously you don't want to be there."

Starfire finally nods in understanding as I finally turn back to my task of making some relaxing tea to calm my nerves. I jump ever so slightly as an outburst suddenly erupts from Starfire.

"Oh I have the most wonderful idea. Next end of week, we can have a girl's day out. You and I and Bumble Bee and even newly befriended Jinx. It will be so much fun. We can go to the mall, then the beauty parlor, and..." I find myself cringing more and more at each suggestion as Starfire rattles off a horrifying list. I snap around and accidently yell out no, her confused eyes settling on me once more.

"Um...you see Star...umm... Jinx and I still don't exactly get along and..." I see her face fall in disappointment, and I instantly feel bad.

"Well we could try the mall maybe..." I am cut off by an outrageously loud squeal, and the sudden lack of air as Starfire pulls me into an embrace. I hear my spine give off several pops as I struggle to pry myself loose from the overly joyed alien. Finally, she relents, and I am free. Strangely enough, my back feels better. Who needs a chiropractor around when they have Starfire.

She floats away saying something about something, but I'm not really paying attention. I'm just happy she's finally given me some peace to make my tea though I still find myself wondering about how Robin is doing.

Robin P.O.V:

How do I get myself talked into these things? That's right, Roy (Speedy) is a manipulative bastard whose known me far too long and knows exactly what to say to get me out. I don't know why people think me and him are so much alike...alright we're a little alike in appearance and dare I admit...we're both arrogant, ego maniacs. Of course I'll only admit that to myself, never to the others and especially not Raven. She would have a field day with me admitting something like that.

The other guys were far easier to convince to join in this little endeavor, most especially Beast Boy err Garfield or whatever he decides to call himself today. Seriously, if he makes one more joke about calling him the Big Beast or something else that stupid I'm going to lose it and back hand him. Well I would, but I'm fairly certain Cyborg or Raven will beat me too it...most especially Raven.

It feels strange to be in civilian clothes without my mask, and honestly I can't really remember the last time I was like this. I guess Roy was right about me needing some time off though I could think of far more constructive things to be doing than drinking too much and ogling naked women. However, this is what every one else wanted to do and despite it being an appealing idea, I'm not exactly keen on the idea completely. You don't live with a knock out of a red head dressed in a half top and a short skirt and a curvaceous half demon in a skin tight leotard without building up some degree of sexual frustration...alright a lot of sexual frustration and this night really won't help the matter. Cold showers in the morning aren't just for psychos you know...there also for highly obsessive, slightly schizophrenic...wait...I'm just going to stop there.

I also find it strange looking at a pale-white skinned Beast Boy and an actually skinned Cyborg but thanks to Vic's holographic technology, this truly is just a regular guys night out. Well if you discount the fact that between me and Roy we could buy probably most the city, then yeah, just a couple of regular guys out for a night on the town. Vic was the only one who had to be careful since he was still metal, despite the imagery and some synthetic polymer he was wearing and anyone who touched him long enough would quickly realize that his 'hardness' wasn't from the naked women we would be seeing.

The cab ride is quick, and I keep seeing Roy looking over at me with a mischievous smile, as if he's plotting something which simply means he is or already has plotted something and more than likely it involves me. What did I do to deserve this? Oh yeah, at some point I actually made good friends with that outrageous womanizer didn't I. We shuffle out of the very crowded cab and I silently thank God that Cyborg sat in the passenger seat in the front instead of cramping into the back with us.

I look up at the sign and recognize the name 'Jump City Special', a few important facts passing through my mind. For one, I've never been called for any disturbance at this place nor have I ever found anything to be illegal occurring on or near the premises. The other was that I remembered reading about this place in a few magazines rating it extremely high, putting up there with some of the best in Vegas. I guess I really need to commend Roy for this choice because at least this place was in no way dirty or sleazy. I guess as classy as strip clubs get you could say.

"Man this is going to be awesome. I can't wait to get inside."

"Ha, they probably won't even let you in Garfield. You still look like your twelve."

"Hey Vic shut up. The ladies still love me so that's all that matters."

"The only ladies that love you probably were all once men." I laugh slightly as Garfield struggles then completely fails to come up with a come back, settling with shut up. Everyone laughs at our befuddled and clearly lost friend.

"Well the little man is right about one thing. This is going to be one hell of a good time Booyahkasha!" Every one turned to look at Cyborg.

"What? I figured I'd try something different." Everyone eyed him with dead serious looks and shook their heads. He smiled sheepishly.

"Alright, alright. I'll stick with what works...Booyah" I patted him on the back as I walked by.

"Good choice." Everyone follows me up to the door where two quite large and very serious looking men are there. The glare at me before catching eyes with Roy and soon large grins are on their faces.

"Mr. Harper. Welcome back. It is good to see you again. Seems just like last week you were here." Roy walks up shakes hands with one of them.

"Actually that was last week. You know me, just can't keep myself away from such a fine establishment." The three chuckle.

"It seems like you've brought some friends with this time."

"Oh yeah, some business associates of mine. Figured what better way to conduct some business than with a few drinks and a few ladies." The bouncer responded as he opened the door for us.

"Can't think of any better way to do it. Enjoy the evening gentlemen." I watched as Roy handed out some hundreds to the bouncer and we followed him in. He looked back at me as I gave him a look.

"What? Best way to get service is to be the best customer. Got to spend a little to get a little, and its not like we can't afford it." I couldn't fault his logic. The place was dim and I could already here the music playing as we walked further in toward the entertainment. We were greeted with an ecstatic scream by a very buxom blonde who gave Roy a kiss on the cheek. She was dressed in a white shirt and a very tiny and tight black skirt. She had to be some type of hostess/greeter.

"Roy! Its so great to see you again. You told me you were going to call me." Roy only slyly smiled.

"Sorry babe but I've been busy with work. In fact I'm still kind of on the clock here with some of my associates."

"I can see that and all such handsome young men. Care to introduce me Roy."

"Gentlemen, I'd like you to meet Cindi, easily one of the most beautiful women you will find here or anywhere. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask her." She gave all of us a sexy smile, and I was sure Garfield was drooling all over himself.

"And I want you make sure you especially take good care of this one Cindi." Roy placed his arm over my shoulder.

"This man right here is Richard Grayson. Billionaire ward to Bruce Wayne... the prince of Gotham." You son of a bitch. I didn't say it but my mind screamed it. I didn't want to be recognized as Robin or Richard at this moment but now after word got around, I would have every stripper in this please swooning over me. And away we go.

"Oh my God! THE Richard Grayson. Its such an honor to meet you." Time to turn on that fake charm Bruce always tried to teach me.

"No I believe the honor is all mine." I take her hand and give it a soft kiss on the top of it as I flash her a look with my deep blue eyes. She giggles and gives me another sexy smile.

"Allow me to show you to your reserved table Mr Harper...Mr Grayson." We follow her swaying hips even I unable not to stares as Garfield leans over to Vic.

"What about us? Don't we matter?" Vic only chuckles.

"Man, with the kind of money those two have, all we need to do is sit back and enjoy the ride...at their expense of course."

"That I can do. Let's go ocean boy. Time to see the best dry land can offer.""


	2. Chapter 2

1

A/N: Not as good as the first, not as good as the third, but good enough. It actually has a plot! I think? May be revamped if I feel the need. That's all I got.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, and I'm fairly certain that's a good thing for the world.

Setting the Stage

Chapter 2

By: Finalitylife

Robin P.O.V;

The room opened up into a much larger area with lights flashing, music blaring, and numerous stages with women dancing for other patrons of the club. I spotted an enormous bar to the right though Cindi was leading us toward the left side of the place. Garfield's eyes were wide open, jumping back and forth from one girl to the next.

"I think I'm in love...with her, and her, and her..."

"We got it dipshit. Its too soon to be making a fool outta yourself so be quiet." He shut up though is eyes kept doing plenty of talking. We eventually came to a large table that seemed to have its own private bar nearby as well.

"This will be your table for the evening. I will be your private bartender for just you gentlemen, so as Mr. Harper said earlier, do not hesitate to ask for anything." Roy leans toward her, whispering something in her ear. She smiles, giggling slightly, winking at all of us as she walks away. We each take our seats, a type of half circle so that we can still see each other but a nearby stage is also very clear.

"So Roy, what did you whisper into her ear?"

"I just told her to bring us something to start off the night. Got to have at least one toast we can all remember before the depths of alcohol induced forgetfulness engulf us all."

"You make getting shit ass drunk sound eloquent...nice touch."

"Its all in the words man, its all about being a salesman. That's why the ladies love me. I give them exactly what they want."

"I think of your head gets any bigger, nobody is gonna want you." Roy only smiles.

"I guess that depends on what head your talking about." All we can do is groan at his lame joke and his continued blind arrogance. However, I will say one thing, nothing ever phases him. Cindi finally comes back and places tall glassed of dark liquid in front of us.

"What in the hell is this may I ask?"

"You may, but I was going to tell you anyways. You see, normally, a jagerbomb is a small shot of energy drink and jager. However, that's for pussies. This is the man's way of taking it. In front of you is 16 ounces of said shot..." Roy raises the glass in front of him. "And so begins a night of relaxation and fun for us, and maybe if we get around to it, we can close a couple of business deals." He gives us a knowing smile to who we're supposed to be.

"So cheer's my friends, and may sobriety be as far gone as any chance of Garfield ever, ever getting laid."

"Cheers!" Well everyone except Garfield who made another attempt to defend himself, but chose instead to pound the drink in front of them. Of course my logical side knows exactly the mistake of ever mixing uppers and downers and that's all this glass is, but I guess I can relax for one night. Its not like I haven't earned it. The last day I had off so long I spent in the park with Raven. Wonder if I'll get a chance soon to do that again...wait why the hell am I thinking about that now? I shake my head as I slam the glass down, the taste in such quantity causing me to wince ever so slightly.

"Oh yeah!" yells Roy as he too slams the glass down...a few seconds slower than me I might add...haha, always just a bit slower than me Roy.

"Alright Cindi, bring us a few shots of some Blue Label Whiskey to wash that taste out of our mouths and then we can really get drinking. How about it boys?" I can't help but find Roy's enthusiasm infectious...we all do I think. We all cheer as the night is just getting started.

Raven P.O.V:

Azarath Metrion...oh why the fuck do I even try! I wince slightly at the vulgarity flowing through my mind. How uncouth...just like those hormone-driven jackasses who went out to fulfill some juvenile desires...why am I thinking of them again? Why do I keep thinking of Robin every second I close my eyes? To put a logical understanding to it seems to be an impossibility. I let out a grumble for what really has to be the hundredth time this night as I stand to my feet in my room which was supposed to be more comfortable than the main room though has, despite my best efforts, proven just as frustrating an environment.

Alright, let's think...you're just thrown off actually having the tower so quiet. Its not very often you get this luxury. Normally when everyone goes out, you usually go meditate while watching Robin train in the...bad example. Okay, let's try that again. The last time the tower was this quiet, you played three hours of intense chess with Robin, who was in fact not wearing a mask with those amazing...there seriously is something wrong with me. There can be no other fathomable reason why my mind is so far gone. Its finally happened, I've gone insane...its not like I didn't see this one coming. Years of unending meat arguments, knock-knock jokes, puddings with the ability to crawl, and Robin's incredible body showing in his tight unif...Insane! Completely and totally insane!

I clutch my head, doing my best to clear all of it out. Where did all of this come from? I didn't seem unnatural just...just... I don't know. Its my final thoughts as I slip off my rope, intent on taking a shower to help me relax.

51 seconds later...

I storm out of the bathroom whipping my towel at the wall. Why the HELL did me being naked with soothing warm water cascading down my body only instantly make me think of Robin more?

A frustrating scream echoes the tower, though Starfire takes no notice as she continues to intently research the club of strip for girls to go to on the internet, her eyes very, very wide.

Robin P.O.V:

Its amazing what a difference a few hours can make...well that and an unending supply of alcohol. I feel good, really, really good. I take another sip of my vodka on the rocks, savoring the flavor, top shelf alcohol indeed as I survey the room. This place truly has no short supply of beautiful women and other than Cindi, I don't think I've seen the same girl twice. I swear they're shipping new ones in the back door every twenty minutes.

I let out a chuckle as I see Garfield, his eyes wide open as he receives a lap dance, a very large, bare chest right in his face. He looks really happy at the situation...hell so do all the guys. I've had my share of women on me tonight, once word that I was THE Richard Grayson got around I had every stripper purring in my ear if 'Dick wanted a dance'. All Roy would do is smile at me with that same strange smile. If my mind could even think clearly anymore, then I'm sure I'd be trying to figure something out but everything has become a little hazy, a little bit blurry and I'm sure it will only get worse.

I see Cindi walk by again, and I realize I need another drink. Cindi and I have been flirting back and forth all night, and I do find myself enjoying it. She's a sweet girl and actually seems like she has some intelligence in her. Of course I also know I'm simply keeping up my reputation as Richard Grayson, playboy bachelor, second only to the ultimate playboy bachelor Bruce Wayne. I'm sure if he saw me right now he'd be giving me a thumbs up...or if he was dressed as Batman...ready to pummel me for acting so irresponsible. Either way I can't say I really care because Bruce's or Batman's approval were hardly at the top of my list of things I desired...hadn't been for a while now.

I signal for Cindi to come over and she does with a smile on her face which I return. She is soon standing in front of me and our banter resumes.

"So tell me Cindi, honestly, are you just a bartender here?" She gives me a smile as she sets her tray down, soon straddling me, her skirt riding up very high on her thighs, her arms stretched out, her hands locking behind my head as she leans into me. I hands rest on her hips.

"I was a dancer, but I didn't have time to do it anymore because I went back to school." I stare at her eyes which are locked on my own.

"What did you go back to school for?" She smiles.

"I'm in my second year of med school. I'm going to be a doctor." I hide the shock that this woman is going to be a doctor. It was the last thing I expected though I guess you should never judge someone before you know them.

"Impressive."

"I think so. People think if you strip, your nothing but a body, but I'm smarter than most people and I've made enough money here to pay my way by myself."

"Well those that think your just a body are obviously missing out an quite a lot. Too bad for them." I give her a smile which she returns, her hand sliding down, putting something in my pocket.

"I have to get back to work Mr. Grayson. It truly has been a pleasure." She stands up, sliding her skirt back down enough to hide the black panties that were peaking out. She gives me another smile before walking over to the bar to get some drinks. I let out a breathe I really didn't know I was holding, pulling out the phone number I knew was placed there. I stared at the barely legible number sequence...doctor handwriting indeed. I stare at the number for a few more seconds, and the vision of a purple-haired young woman flashed through my mind, a disapproving look on her beautiful features. I shake my head, clearing the strange vision out of my inebriated mind. However, I can't shake the feeling that Raven is disappointed in me nor the fact that her being disappointed in me truly bothers me.

The thoughts are soon forgotten as another drink is in my hand though her face is still in the back of my mind despite the entertainment that continues to move back and forth in front of me.

Roy sits down next to me, returning from wherever the hell he went and knowing Roy, anything could have been possible.

"Hey there buddy, enjoying yourself there I see with Cindi?" I feel the phone number still clutched in my hand.

"Yeah she certainly is an interesting girl though I don't know if she's my type." Roy gives a disbelieving laugh as he slaps me hard in the back.

"What blonde, beautiful, and assertive aren't your type? What are you gay?"

"Well she's definitely your type Roy but me, I'm always looking for something a bit different, someone like..." I cut my words off, slightly shocked at what I was about to say. Roy eyes me suspiciously.

"Someone like who?" I eye him.

"Ya know what, I am not having this conversation right now and I am most certainly not having it with the likes of you. If I ever need advice on treating an STD then I'll come to you."

"Hey man I take comments like that personal. I get checked all the time, I'm clean." He beams at his accomplishment and I all I can do is shake my head.

"Roy, you really got some serious issues you know that?"

"Hey if loving women too much is my biggest problem, then I've living the dream man. And don't act like we all don't have problems or have you forgotten just who we are?" I nod slightly.

"Alright, you win this one Mr. Harper, though I guarantee that is the first and last time that will ever happen." Again he slaps me on the back, this time almost painfully though thankfully my senses are far too dulled to care.

"See! There's the Richard we need tonight." Cindi stops by and places a lot more shots in front of me and Roy, along with my drink.

"Now I don't remember ordering all of this?"

"Like you give a damn. Let's drink."

I'm not sure how much longer it is later though I know I am swaying back and forth slightly trying to still hold a conversation with Roy...though I'm not even sure what the topic is...something about fake tits versus real ones maybe? I watch as he glances at his watch and another big smile on his face.

"Alright Dick, its time for a very special treat. This is my way of personally thanking you for starting this whole Titan thing all that time ago because without you doing that, I wouldn't be here at this very moment, wouldn't have all these great friends, and probably would still be ready to snap on the Green Arrow every fucking day for something or another.

"Wow Roy I'm touched but is this special treat going to inevitably cause me to kick your ass cuz you know I'm always looking for an excuse to put you back in your place."

"Big words from someone who can barely get out a coherent sentence."

"How about you stick to insults that don't sum up you at this moment too?"

"Good point but no, this thank you will not cause you to kick my ass. In reality, I think you'll be buying me this place after this one...hell you might be buying it for yourself though even that might be expecting too much from your cheap ass."

"Hey being thrifty is a talent."

"What's the point of saving money when you could be dead tomorrow and the way we live, that's not a big stretch."

"How about we don't get all depressing right now ya jerk."

"Hey just trying to encourage ya to live a little more. This is only one night, it really shouldn't be another year before we get to do something like this again."

"I'll keep that in mind Roy but really at this moment, I quite curious to see what this surprise is."

"Alright, alright, forgive me for actually trying to have a serious situation."

"Ya know I can think of a lot of things wrong with that statement the most obvious is that you just said it."

"Fuck when did you become such a comedian. Soon people are going to start mistaking you for me." I feel a chill shoot through my body

"Seriously man, don't joke about that. Its not funny."

"Alright, alright, just follow me then to the greatest moment of your short, pathetic life." I rise to my feet, following after Roy who is far more stumbly than me though still manages to walk with a certain control. Trademark of someone who probably gets drunk far too often. I follow him toward the back, eventually coming to a stop at a door.

"Alright Dick, just go inside and take a seat. Now you may think you know what's coming but you have no fucking idea. You can trust me on that one."

"Roy...if I trusted you then I'm sure I would be in jail by now." He nods.

"Fair enough, I'll see you later. Enjoy yourself."

As soon as Robin was gone and Roy returned, everyone noticed the incredibly large and suspicious smile on Roy's face and despite everyone having trouble even seeing straight at this point, they knew something was up.

"Roy...how about you tell us why you're grinning like a psycho over there. It's kinda startin to weird me out. You didn't just kill Dick did you?"

"Good guess, hell good idea but no. Its just because of the little treat I got for our hard working friend Richard. Something that will fucking blow his mind, I can guarantee you that."

"Mind filling us in on what's going on then?" Roy's grin got larger.

"If you ladies could excuse us for just a few moments, I need to talk some private business with my friends." The ladies, one sitting on Garfield's lap and the other on Aqualad's, smiled and got up, heading toward the bar.

"What's so important that you had to make her leave? I think she was starting to like me."

"Of course she was starting to like you, with the type of money I'll be handing out to everyone at the end of this night, everyone will fucking love us forever, but that's not important right now. What is important is what Boy Wonder is about to experience. You see, there is a very specific reason why I like this place so much and a very important reason we went here tonight. You see..."

A few moments later, a resounding Holy Fuck! echoed the club.

Robin P.O.V:

I found myself sitting in a very comfortable chair in a dimly lit room waiting for...I wasn't sure what exactly though Roy had promised perhaps the greatest moment of my life. Normally, I would have had quite a bit of objection and mistrust centered around any suggestion made by Roy, but after several hours of relaxing and of course the heavy drinking...not so disagreeable anymore. I lean back a little bit, sipping on the drink still in my hand, and really I can't help but feel incredible.

It is at that moment that the music starts playing. It is low and soothing, seemingly coming from everywhere, only furthering the relaxing feeling. A curtain a few feet in front of me suddenly starts to shift and very slowly out steps a tall, extremely leggy red-head wearing the exact same uniform as Starfire. Hell she could have passed for Starfire at a distance. My eyes went completely wide as she stepped into full view, her hand placed confidently on her hip as my eyes took in the whole unbelievable view. Oh my God! This really can't be happening. Starfire's skirt can't possible be that short!

She moves toward me, swaying her hips as she moves, circling the chair I sit in, her hand caressing my chest then my back as she moves. She stops behind me, both her hands settling on my shoulders, gently massaging me, and I let out a small groan at the feel.

It is then that I notice the curtain moving again and this time out steps a cloaked young woman...the same exact cloak that Raven wears. I immediately feel my heart stop at this sight. This seriously, seriously can't be happening. The Starfire look-alike leaves me and walks toward the other woman, lowering the hood to reveal another gorgeous face with fake indigo hair. This girl does not look as close to Raven as the other one does to Starfire, but still, it is incredible. I feel my eyes bulge out of my head as the taller red-head lowers her head and deeply kisses the other woman, the tingling in my pants hitting me full force. After a few seconds, they stop and they both are now looking at me with smiles on their faces. The Raven look-alike drops the cloak and the Starfire look-alike drops her skirt.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Grayson."

"You have to be fucking kiddin me!"

Yeah that's right, Starfire and Raven at the same time can you believe that and the girls are just drop dead hot. It's the best thing I've ever seen." Everyone at the table with the exception of Roy has their mouth's hanging open, their eyes wide. It is Garfield who finally speaks.

"Well how come he's the one who gets too see that. Why not any of us? I'd kill, and I mean I'd probably kill somebody to see that. I can't even count how many fantasies I've had about either of them...Terra more than them two but that's besides the point. I mean my God, both of them at the same time taking their clothes off and..."

"Garfield, calm dawn. Your rambling and starting to leave a puddle of drool on the table. Please try to act a little bit civilized," says Roy as he pounds another drink down.

"Oh yeah...nothing better than whiskey. And for the record, there are three reasons the rest of you didn't get this unbelievable opportunity. One: Robin really, really needed to relax. Can any of you honestly tell me they work harder or longer than that guy?" Only nods. "If anyone deserves the special performance, then its Dick.. Second reason is if you saw the performance, then I highly doubt any of you would be able to look at the real Starfire and Raven again without stuttering, blushing, or pitching a tent...Garfield." He only smiles sheepishly. "Third reason...well that you really don't need to know, but its really important for quite a lot of this evening." Again Roy is smiling suspiciously. Cyborg takes a swig of his beer.

"Your probably right. Robin did need to live a little, and I of course prefer my women a little darker with a lot more attitude."

"And on occasion with cotton candy pink hair."

"And on occasion with cot... Hey shut up man!"

"Haha, sorry just couldn't resist. Anyways, I think the most pressing matter at the moment is that we're out of booze and there are no women gyrating on my lap. This party ain't over yet."

The group hooted in agreement, letting the good times roll on.

A few hours later, Roy is leaning against a wall toward the back, a cigarette in hand, taking a deep, satisfying inhale. He watched as a red-headed woman came out of a door, in just her underwear, carrying a small bit of clothes. She spotted Roy and walked over.

"Well fancy seeing you here. Come to make sure your friend was getting your money's worth?"

"No, not really. Was just curious about something, that's all. How you doing tonight 'Starfire'?

"Just fine Mr. Harper. Not going to get a special dance tonight?"

"Not tonight. Tonight was about something else."

"I find that hard to believe Mr. Harper. You don't seem like the type of guy who has something else in his life." Roy smiled.

"You'd be surprised I think but I got to get back to the table. I'll see you around." With that Roy walked back to the table, not seeing Robin again for quite a bit longer.

Raven P.O.V:

My half closed eyes snapped open, hearing the sound echo down the hallway.

"What the hell was that? Please not tonight, please no villain tonight." There is no alarm going off, so I really wonder what that noise was. Maybe its Starfire I wonder. I stand up, knowing I need to check it out. I look down at my state of 'undress', a pair of short cotton shorts and a tank top. I quickly throw my cloak on, not really having time to change and definitely not wanting anyone to see me in my pajamas...except maybe Robin...yep, even after a few hours the thoughts haven't gone away. Maybe if I kill Robin, then there won't be a problem anymore...crazy thoughts, crazy thoughts.

My door slides open, and I step out into the hallway. I glance down the hall and barely see a red haired head peeking out of another room at me. Alright so that mysterious sound wasn't Starfire.

"Raven...did you here a strange sound?"

"Yes Star...from down the hall I think. Come on, I might need your help if something is really up." She nods and steps out into the hall. I find my eyes go wide in shock for a moment.

"Star...um don't you think...some more clothes on maybe?" She blinks uncertainly a few times before looking down her body past her small pink tank top and her face immediately goes bright red as she realizes all she is wearing on her bottom is her small, frilly panties.

"Oh I am most sorry Raven...most embarrassed...I was alone in my room and I was..."

"Star! Please, please stop. I really don't need to know. Just go put something on please so we can find out what that noise is and then go our separate ways." She nervously giggles as she backs into her room. I guess Robin isn't the only one seeing half naked women tonight...can my life get any stranger?


	3. Chapter 3

1Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, and I'm fairly certain that's a good thing for the world.

Setting the Stage

Chapter 3

By: Finalitylife

A/N: Again there's some things that just don't make sense but I really just don't care.

Raven P.O.V.:

Starfire and I floated down the hall, no sound except for another heavy thud that seemed to be coming from the front door. I glanced back at Starfire who was creeping very close to me. She had thrown on a very small pair of pink shorts, really not covering much more than before but that was Starfire and Tamaran had a very different definition of modesty so really it wasn't anything wrong.

Another loud bang echoed through the room, the door shaking from the impact. Starfire and I readied ourselves, waiting for whatever it was to break its way into the tower. Another heavy thump caused Starfire to flinch ever so nervously in the dim room, and I couldn't help be worried myself as it was only us two. It would be much different if the rest of the Titans were here...Robin was here to help set a plan...not the time!.

This time when the impact hits, the doors fly open and just as Starfire is about to let out a battle scream, a large, object lands heavily at our feet.

"Hey there ladies. Its so nice that you stayed up the welcome us back ho me." I stare down at my feet letting out a sigh of relief as well as annoyance.

"Hello Cyborg. Did you all forget your key to the tower?" His clearly drunk face forms into a big smile.

"Naw we all had our keys. We just couldn't find the right slot to put it in."

"That's what she said!" The yell comes from the entrance way as Robin and Speedy carrying in Garfield by his arms, drunken laughter coming from each of them at the joke. Aqualad stumbles closely behind.

"May I ask how you idiots got home this evening err morning...whatever?"

"Cab ride," was Cyborg's response as he slowly stood up.

"We live on an island or did you forget that too."

"Oh yeah, Aquafag over there called us up some damn sea creature to help us across. I think at least."

"Shut up RoboDick, or I'll have to kick your ass again."

"All your going to do is toss me one of those beers you got over there." More beer? Why am I really regretting that I just don't sleep in a coma. I watch a can of beer go flying across the room, Cyborg barely catching it in his hands.

"Are you sure you need any more to drink? None of you can barely stand up."

"We'll be fine little lady. Just enjoying the good times. Maybe you should learn to relax a bit. I mean if Robin can relax, them maybe there really are miracles."

"Starfire!" I look over at the noise and see Robin picking Starfire up in a hug and spinning her around in circles as the alien princess squeals with glee. I feel a strange pain in my chest at the display of affection...no matter how alcohol fueled it is.

"Robin! It is most wondrous to see you in such a mood." Robin finally sets Starfire down and Speedy walks up putting his arm around Starfire.

"What about me Star? Don't tell me you forgot about me?"

"Speedy! I have not seen you in so long!" I watch Speedy's mistake as he's soon turning blue from Starfire's hug, and I can't help but think it serves him right. After all this entire situation is his fault. I silently plea for Starfire just to keep hugging so that Speedy passes out but it is to no avail. She finally lets go and for a second it looks like Speedy is about to puke though the color of his face finally returns to normal.

"Wow that was intense. Have to remind myself to be more careful with this Hellcat." Starfire giggles despite not exactly knowing what she was just called.

"Sure Roy, I'm just sure you hate having Starfire pressed up against you," chides Robin.

"Never said I hated it Dick, just said I had to be more careful...very, very careful." Robin smacks Speedy upside the head as he watches his eyes travel up the length of Starfire's much revealed body.

"Alright, alright. How about a beer Aquadoush?" A can slams into the back of Speedy's head, and I can't help but laugh.

"That might have hurt a little more if I could actually feel everything right now." He picks up the beer, opening it up, foam shooting out at him though he doesn't seem to mind at all as he started downing it.

"Ahh that's better. Anybody know if Garfield's still alive? For that matter does anybody care?" I glance over his disheveled body on the floor, gently snoring. Cyborg stands above him taking some type of reading with his arm.

"He'll be fine though I imagine he's going to hate his life tomorrow. More so than usual I think."

"Haha, yeah that sounds about right. Amateur." Speedy crushes the now empty beer can, and his eyes settle on my standing form though I don't notice. My gaze is intently on Robin as he is bending over, digging through the remnants of our refrigerator. I blush slightly as I realize I'm staring at his ass. I turn around and find Speedy standing directly in front of me, a fresh beer in hand. He has an arrogant smile on his face.

"Enjoy the view Ravie?" I glare at him harshly.

"Shut up Speedy. I'd be asleep right now if it wasn't for you and the rest of those drunks. Great idea tonight." He only smiles wider.

"I'm going to have to agree with you there Ravie, it was a great idea. I found out exactly what I wanted to know tonight and honestly, have you ever seen Dick this relaxed?" I turn back to Robin who is now out of the fridge.

"Cyborg! We ain't got shit in the fridge. Pizza!"

"Way ahead of you! Hello, Pizza Palace..." Cyborg talks into his arm, ordering god only knows what to devour in a drunken haze. I turn back toward Robin only to find myself being lifted off the ground in a similar matter as Starfire had been.

"Raven! I almost didn't see you over here, always so quiet. How you doing tonight?" I find myself unable to speak, the warmth of the contact flooding into me and I can feel a strong blush creeping into my cheeks.

"Um...good...I think." He sets me down, and I find myself staring into his stunning blue eyes, still at a complete loss of words. He gives me a big smile at the world seems to stop around me, and then...he yells for a beer. I let out the breathe I didn't know I was holding as he walks toward Starfire who is talking with Cyborg and Aqualad, each of them having especially a hard time keeping their eyes on just her face. Robin grabs a beer then walks away, jumping on to the couch flipping on the T.V, not sparing Starfire a second glance. That was strange...Speedy clears his throat, reminding me he is still there and I turn harshly back toward the object of my greatest annoyance...except for Beast Boy.

"Ah wasn't that cute...the two birds...Dick and Ravie." I growl deeply at his taunting and he doesn't even flinch.

"You will stop calling me Ravie or you will never be saying anything again." He only laughs in my face.

"Oh come now. Your threats may work on the ex-Beast Boy, but I happen to know that your just a big softy at heart aren't you Ravie?" I snarl and spin around heading toward the kitchen, intent on at least making some tea...or maybe just boiling some water to scold Speedy with. He follows closely behind, hopping up so that he is sitting on the counter.

"Will you just please leave me alone? I'm sure you could enjoy yourself more talking with Starfire." He chuckles lightly.

"I guarantee I could, but I'll leave that hopefully for another time." I process his comment.

"You really should be careful there Roy. I don't think Robin would enjoy you moving in on his territory."

"Oh really now...his territory. I happen to know for a fact that he prefers someone else."

"What? One of the floozy strippers he met tonight." Speedy chuckles knowingly.

"Hmm close...but just a bit off. Let me tell you a story Raven...one you may find amusing. You see at the particular establishment we went to tonight, they have a an extremely special set up. You see they have two particularly beautiful and talents strippers who do an excellent job of impersonating you and Starfire..." I snap around with a demonic snarl, my eyes glowing with power.

"What!" Again Speedy didn't even flinch, only held his hands up in mock defense.

"Hold it there. You can kill me after I finish saying what I'm saying. I think you'll find it interesting."

"I don't think there is anything you can possibly say that will stop me from severely harming you at this moment."

"You'd be surprised I think." He kept smiling at me, and I felt my rage dwindle just a bit.

"Fine. You have three minutes. Then the killing starts." Speedy laughs nervously at the tone in my voice because I really, really mean it at this moment. There will be a reckoning for this atrocity.

"Well first off, if it makes you feel better, only Robin saw these two particular women, though I myself have indulged once or twice."

"Your really not helping yourself out there Roy."

"Okay sorry. Well I got Robin a private show with them, and really, its just an amazing, amazing show..."

"Roy..." Black energy is creeping up his legs to his waist and again he laughs nervously.

"Sorry...anyways, after only a half hour, low and behold, the woman who looks like Starfire comes out of the room but its not for quite a bit longer after that, that he comes out with the woman looking like you. It seems he much rather enjoyed her company than the other. Now Raven, what do you think this tells us?"

"That your all sick and twisted and now I'm not only killing you but also Robin?"

"Maybe, or maybe it tells me what I set out to find out tonight. See like you I suspected that Robin had feelings for Starfire and being the great friend I am, I never would step in between them unless...unless I knew that his feelings were somewhere else. Dick's actions tonight tell me that I have a clear shot at being with Starfire without pissing him off immensely. Of course, despite him being as about as emotionally available as this jar of mustard here, it appears that Robin might have a little crush on the tower's resident dark beauty." I glare forcefully at Roy, my mind trying to grasp what he is saying.

"What type of sick, sick mind does a person need to have to not only come up with this plan, not only enact it, but actually come to these insane conclusions?"

"I don't think I'm sick...just inventive, and I stand by the results. Also, I think there might be some attraction flowing from you for him, or do you think I'm wrong about that too?" My black energy retracts back into me though I still loom dangerously close to Roy.

"It really doesn't matter what you think Roy. Now I'm not going to kill you because if you try and screw around with Starfire, you'll have to deal with not only me, but Garfield, Vic, and the entire planet of Tamaran, and I know you really, really don't want that." Roy nodded slowly.

"As for Robin...I am going to seriously hurt him for doing something as appalling as enjoying himself with my apparent sexually promiscuous doppleganger and then after that...I think I'll burn the club the ground. How does that sound Roy?" I realize Roy is no longer looking at me but is rather staring at Starfire has she lightly bends over to pick something up from the ground.

"Sure Ravie...anything you say..." A pulse of black telekinetic energy slams into his chest causing him to fall backwards off the counter, hitting the ground. I smile somewhat satisfied at the thud I hear.

"Man down! Man down," screams Speedy as he lies there only receiving a 'You Suck!' from Cyborg and Aqualad. I take the moment to hover myself over toward Robin who is still sitting on the couch, remote in hand. I settle in front of him, blocking the television.

"Robin, I would like to have a word with you." He does not respond which I take as a welcome to keep talking.

"I just had a rather revolting conversation with Roy a moment ago, and I would like to tell you that I'm..." I'm cut off as Robin reaches up and pulls me forward by the front of my cloak. I am total shock when his hot lips are suddenly pressed up against mine and am shocked even more when my body doesn't resist the action immediately instead pressing forward just a little bit. He pulls back though our faces and lips are only inches apart still, and I can still fell his warm breathe.

"Raven...I'm sorry but nothing, and I mean nothing could ever compare to the perfection that is the real thing." He is no longer holding my cloak yet I haven't pulled away in disgust...haven't pulled away at all. I find myself again staring into his eyes...his incredible eyes...

"Hey Dick! Pizza's here!" Robin doesn't immediately run off but instead places another gentle kiss on my lips before getting up, slipping a mask on from his pocket and walking to the door pulling money out to pay. I'm still haven't found the ability to speak or move, only managing to lift my hand to my lips, my fingers gently tracing where Robin's lips had just been. All my anger seemed to have melted away, and I felt a bit light-headed, until...

"Looks like my twisted mind was right, wasn't it Ravie." The young man dumb enough to be whispering in my ear at the moment is soon flying through the air, eventually coming to a crashing halt somewhere far away from me. The smallest of smiles forms on my face right before my anger comes back, now even more pissed off at the man who just dared kiss me to stop me from yelling at him.


	4. Chapter 4

1A/N: Ya know, some strange guy today told me to beware the Ides of March...what the hell does that mean? Oh wait...everyone have a good St. Patrck's Day. If I survive it, I'll be writing again. This story is **complete**. Thanks to those that gave a damn...all two or three of you. You guys rock because I know this ain't my best work but it is a nice breather from emotional drama. That's it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, and I'm fairly certain that's a good thing for the world.

Setting the Stage

Chapter 4

By: Finalitylife

No one except me, well at least I thought I was the only one, noticed Raven slip away from the ensuing chaos that was the scramble for the recently arrived pizza. I made no move to stop her because for one...I already had said all I needed to say tonight to get the ball rolling without getting myself killed. The other reason was here there was Starfire and...there was Starfire and...I just can't stop myself from staring at her legs or her...I shook the thoughts from hmy head, doing the best to not think such dirty thoughts at the moment...at least while I ate pizza.

I couldn't help but think about the final touches on my plan and that maybe it would have been better not having been so straight forward or sticking to the motto "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas." Though they had not specifically been to that city tonight, it was still great advice and of course I probably shouldn't have mentioned I had seen the strippers as well.

However, I know I'm a bit arrogant and I know I have a tendency to start conflict for my own amusement, especially with Raven. Honestly I know just how much I enjoyed getting under the dark empaths skin especially when I knew, just knew that something was between Robin and Raven. Of course if I let time take its natural course, there would probably be another ice age before either one of them would say anything to each other. My intervention was necessary, absolutely necessary. Robin and Raven were easily the two most uptight people I had ever met and though I knew everybody couldn't and shouldn't try living like me... it took an exceptional being to do what I did...Robin and Raven really, really needed to relax.

Those two really needed to get laid in my opinion, and it just worked that the sources of their sexual frustration seemed to mainly be each other. If this all worked out as it should, they would be thanking me for being such a kind, benevolent, Starfire's ass...my entire thought process drifted right to the object right in front of me. If she walked around dressed like this all the time, I really, really was in the wrong tower though if I did live in this tower, it was more than likely my luck would run out with Raven, and my insides would become my outsides.

I knew Raven wasn't as tough or dangerous as she made it sound as, but I had a feeling that if she snapped, she would really snap and I really didn't want to find out just what she was willing to do to get me to shut up. Hmm...though I wonder...probably means she's a real demon in the sack...haha...

"Speedy...would you like some more pizza?" My private chuckle was interrupted as I looked up to find Starfire smiling at me with a plate of pizza offered to me though I didn't take any notice of it. I couldn't pull my gaze from her sparkling green eyes...those eyes always made me feel strange, a little bit more peaceful yet nervous at the same time, and I did not get nervous ever.

"No thanks Star but thanks for the offer. I think I've eaten enough today." She smiles another large smile, and I can't help but return it.

"So what are your plans for tom...oh god!" I fall off the couch, clutching my crotch in immense pain, having not even seen the beer can Cyborg had tossed to me, it having impacted solidly with between my legs. I ly on the ground, curling up in a half fetal position, while Starfire hovers above me with concern in her voice

"Speedy are you okay? You look like you are in tremendous pain." I feel a strong urge to vomit though I repress it, finding barely the ability to speak.

"I'll be fine Starfire, but I think I'm going to just ly here for awhile if its not too much trouble." She uncertainly nods standing up.

"Alright then...well I am going to go to bed dear friends, I am most tired. I shall see you tomorrow." Every one tells her goodnight except me who really can't do too much as there still is a great deal of pain and nausea coursing through my body. A few moments later, Cyborg is kneeling next to me with a strange smile on his face.

"Now Roy, I'd like to think your intentions toward Starfire are noble but then again I know you so putting all fun and games aside, I suggest you think long and hard about what your going to do because if you decide to do anything ridiculously stupid, well you don't have to worry about a pain like this again simply cuz I'll cut your balls off and feed them too you. Do we have an understanding?"

"Absolutely Vic...absolutely." He smiles a little bit more friendly smile and extends his hand.

"Alright then, here let me help you up." I accept the offering and I am rather easily pulled to my feet.

"Feeling better now Roy?" I smile, stretching a bit.

"I'll feel perfect as soon as I get another beer cuz I think its time I schooled you a little bit in some video games."

"Oh you can have another beer but there ain't no way in hell your beating me. Not only do I have home-field advantage but seriously, I can't be beaten."

"Fuck your advantage and the only person you ever play is Garfield and the fucking sea creature that got us across the island could beat him."

"Ya know I almost forgot about Garfield." We both glance over at him, still passed out on the ground, muttering 'Oh Terra' in his sleep. We both cringe slightly.

"Can we just roll him into the bay or something?"

" I don't think so man."

"Can we draw a penis on his face at least?"

"Of course. I still owe him for that bulls-eye he painted on my back last week."

"Indeed." I take another glance around the room spotting Aqualad staring blankly off into space and then something else occurs to me.

"Anyone know where Dick went?"

Raven P.O.V:

I was so ready to just tear into Robin, just let him have it, but despite all my well placed and validated anger, I just couldn't. Snapping at Garfield? Easy. Throwing Roy across the room when he's being especially obnoxious? An absolute pleasure. Yelling at Robin when he seems so happy, so relaxed ? I just couldn't do it. I wanted to so badly but I couldn't do it. I wanted to feel his lips against my own again but that...that...I don't know. Inevitably, I chose the simplest and easiest route I could think of and simply walked out of the room with a sense of unsatisfied anger and hunger every time I thought of Robin's perfect blue eyes. Every step I took it truly felt like some invisible force was trying to pull me back toward the main room...toward him.

Ever since he kissed me the feelings I've been having all day have only become more powerful...more demanding, and I just didn't know what to do. I found myself in front of my door to my room, letting out a deep sigh, allowing myself to fall against the door for support. What is going on with me?

That's when I hear it...some one calling my name...Robin calling my name. I really don't need this right now. I think I want to punch him and kiss him at the very same time. A here a thud, and I somehow know he fell down, him confirming that fact a few seconds later.

"Fuckin floor...stop moving so much..." I finally see the normally agile and balanced Robin stumbling down the hallway, leaning against one of the metal walls for support, again calling my name. I really, really just want to phase into my room but the invisible force keeps me there. His masked eyes suddenly lock on me and I feel my body shudder as I think of his naked eyes again.

"There you are Raven. I wanted to see you before you went to sleep."

"I figured you saw enough of me at the strip club...oh wait that wasn't me now was it." I lash out, my anger having not really faded despite the other feelings his presence is instilling in me. His face falters for just a second before a cocky smile forms on his face.

"You know, you're really cute when you're angry." I fight the urge to blush...I fight the urge to slap him...I'm fighting quite a lot of urges at this moment.

"Don't try to change the subject Robin. You know what I'm talking about." The smile doesn't leave his face as he steps closer, and I instinctively try to back up, quickly reminding myself I'm already leaning against the door. His face is suddenly inches from my own, his taller form hovering above me, his hands pressed against the wall on either side of me as he leans forward. Again his hot breath is brushing against my lips though the distance between us is not closed. Somehow his breath doesn't smell bad despite all the booze I know he's consumed...a miracle in itself.

"I know what you're talkin bout Raven, and again, I'm sorry...if it makes you feel any better I didn't do anything but watch."

"No Robin it doesn't make me feel any better. It makes me feel violated and..." My words are again cut off by his lips against my own, silencing me with ease though I do still try to mumble something into his mouth. He pulls back with that same cocky grin on his face and reaches up to pull off his mask revealing his eyes to me again.

"I'm sorry Raven..." I feel a spike of anger as I stare directly into his piercing blue eyes. Does he think I'm really that easy? Does he think I'm just going to forgive him for doing what he did? Does he think...oh fuck it, I'll deal with it later. I push forward, capturing his lips with my own kiss, almost causing him to stumble back from the quickness and force of my actions. The hunger has become undeniable...insatiable. I honestly think we are acting on primal instincts at this point as our tongues battle for dominance, our hands roaming over each others body. After Azar knows how long, I pull back, breathing slightly labored, our eyes locked once again.

"When you kissed me earlier...did you kiss me to keep me from yelling at you?" His breathing is as ragged as mine as he smiles again.

"Yes...but I also kissed you because I needed to know what your lips tasted like...I needed to know how soft you feel...I think I've needed to know for a very long time." His next action is to kiss me again, and I do not resist. Another heated battle for dominance which neither of us can win though neither of us will submit. His hands have sneaked themselves under my cloak without me noticing...I don't care. He lifts me up by my backside, my legs wrapping around his waist as he hold me up against the wall, our chests pushed tightly together and I'm sure he can feel I'm turned on. I pull my lips from his, locking eyes with him.

"We can't do this..." I can see his face fall immediately, a seriousness...a soberness in his eyes wondering what is wrong...there is fear there. I smile with some satisfaction. "...in the hallway I mean. Let's go in my room." His eyes flash back to one of his desire as I somehow get the door open with my magic as we fall into the darkness together.

I know I'm still angry at him but tonight was supposed to be about relaxing wasn't it and I know exactly how I want to relax.

Roy found himself waking up on the couch, beer cans littered around and on him for that matter. He let out an enormous burp as he slowly stood to his feet, joints popping immediately.

"What a great fuckin night. Now this we have to do again." Roy glanced around the room seeing Aqualad asleep on another couch and Garfield still passed out on the same spot on the floor with some comical pictures drawn on his face.

"Haha...final lesson Garfield: Don't ever pass out where people can find you."

"Speedy?" Roy was surprised to hear a feminine voice behind him, recognizing it easily as Starfire. He put on one of his trademark smiles as he turned around to find her standing in the entrance way dress in her uniform...her tight, little uniform, forgetting about his conversation with Cyborg at the end of last night quickly.

"Please Starfire, we're close friends. You can call me Roy." She smiles almost shyly for a second before the strange look returns to her face.

"Did you not have eyebrows when I saw you last night?" Roy's hands slowly move up and caressed the bare, apparently recently shaved area above his eyes, almost no look of surprise on any of his features.

"You know I'm not angry...because I probably deserved this."

"What was that Roy?"

"Nothing Star, let's go have some breakfast. I make this omelette...I'm telling you, you'll love it but first, I really, really need some water."

Three weekends later...

"Are you sure you don't have a problem with this Robin?"

"I'm fine with it Raven. You, Starfire, and the other girls just go out and have fun tonight. I don't care that your going to a male strip club." Raven gives Robin a disbelieving look.

"I'm serious Rae, its no big deal. I just want you to have fun." A small smile forms on her face as she gives Robin a gentle kiss.

"I don't know how much fun I'll have but the others seem to be pretty wild on the idea. I imagine I'll spend more time keeping them in line than doing anything else...especially Starfire. This is all new to her, and I don't know how she's going to handle it but she just really, really wants to go.

"Well if that's what you need to do Raven but you really should try and relax every once in awhile...like last weekend." We both share a smile, the beginning of our relationship having started off quickly, and really not having slowed down since. Everyone in the tower knew about it...everybody in the tower 'heard' about it...no one really cared. Starfire came flying by, informing Raven it was time to go. She gave Robin one last look, before walking out the door leaving Robin standing there, Cyborg approaching Robin.

"You took that awfully well Robin. I always figured you'd be the jealous, over protective type ya know. Letting your girlfriend go to a strip club without so much as a word..." Robin raised his hand to cut off Cyborg.

"Hold on just one minute Cy..." Robin pulled out his communicator.

"Police Department? This is Robin. I've discovered that there has been male prostitution going on at 3553 North Bank St. Yeah that's right, the strip club. You guys should get out there and close the place down tonight and start an investigation. We can't be having that going on in the city. Alright, no problem. I'll talk to you tomorrow when you have everything together. Good night."

"Now what were you saying Vic?" Cyborg's human eye is wide as he stares at the Boy Wonder as he only starts whistling as if he had not a care in the world.


End file.
